concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
August 16, 1968 Off Broad Street Coffee House, Red Bank, NJ (2 shows 8.00 & 10.15. The debut public performance of Springsteen’s new band 'Earth'. The initial lineup consisted of Springsteen (guitars & vocals), John Graham (bass) and Michael Burke (drums). Organist Bob Alfano would soon be added to the line-up, although he occasionally had to miss gigs due to other commitments. All the members of Earth had initially met and jammed informally at The Off Broad Street Coffee House during the spring and early summer of 1968) August 24, 1968 V.F.W. Reception Hall, Brooklyn, NY (private wedding reception) August 27, 1968 Camp Arrowhead, Marlboro, NJ (unconfirmed. This event was advertised as a Castiles gig two months before it took place, during which time the band split up. It is unclear whether they fulfilled this commitment, although some Castiles gigs were taken over by Earth) September ?, 1968 Ocean County College, Toms River, NJ (Springsteen (along with fellow Earth band members John Graham and Michael Burke) entered Ocean County College in September 1968. Bruce ended up staying for three semesters, dropping out in December 1969 shortly after his parents moved to California. Earth is believed to have performed several times at Ocean County College during the September to December 1968 period. Springsteen even contributed a piece of poetry to Seascapes, the school’s Literary Yearbook, in January 1969, at the start of Bruce’s 2nd semester at OCC) September 13, 1968 Off Broad Street Coffee House, Red Bank, NJ (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) September 20, 1968 Le Teendezvous, New Shrewsbury, NJ (The band performed a 2 hour show consisting of four 30 minute sets with intermissions between sets) September 28, 1968 Off Broad Street Coffee House, Red Bank, NJ (2 shows, Bruce Springsteen headlining and performing solo/acoustic supported by The Founders) October ?, 1968 Ocean County College, Toms River, NJ October 12, 1968 Hullabaloo, Freehold, NJ (cancelled, replaced by The Electric Airplane) October 19, 1968 Le Teendezvous, New Shrewsbury, NJ (The band performed a 2 hour show consisting of four 30 minute sets with intermissions between sets) November 6, 1968 Le Teendezvous, New Shrewsbury, NJ November 22, 1968 Le Teendezvous, New Shrewsbury, NJ (The band performed a 2 hour show consisting of four 30 minute sets with intermissions between sets) December ?, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Earth are hired for a small band performance role in very low budget soft-core adult movie being made under the work-in-progress title of “N.Y.P.D. Now You’re Practically Dead”. This was not a public concert performance, as the film’s director apparently rented Bill Graham's Fillmore East as the shoot location. During Earth’s performance scene a naked girl dances onstage amongst Bruce and the band. People were having sex (or simulating it) on the lighting rig above Springsteen, and at one point underwear falls onto the end of his guitar. The film was never released) December 20, 1968 Off Broad Street Coffee House, Red Bank, NJ (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) December 27, 1968 Le Teendezvous, New Shrewsbury, NJ (The band performed a 2 hour show consisting of four 30 minute sets with intermissions between sets. New keyboard player, Frank "Flash" Craig, makes his debut, likely filling in for Bob Alfano) December 28, 1968 Hotel Diplomat Crystal Ballroom, New York City, NY (with Baker Street Division. Frank "Flash" Craig's second and last show with Earth) 1969 January ?, 1969 Ocean County College Student Union, Toms River, NJ January 17, 1969 Le Teendezvous, New Shrewsbury, NJ (The band plays four 30 minute sets) February ?, 1969 Le Teendezvous, New Shrewsbury, NJ (Springsteen performance, although it is unclear if this was a guest appearance or an advertised gig) February 15, 1969 Italian American Men's Association, Long Branch, NJ (originally scheduled for the Paddock Lounge but moved to the larger IAMA. Vini Lopez, looking to start a new band, attended this show to watch Bruce in action, setting in motion a chain of events that would quickly see the formation of new band Child. This was seemingly the last-ever Earth gig)